


Baby's first dildo

by Alarnia



Series: Ruby Slippers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes I write smut,<br/>sometimes I write about original characters who are supposed to be space pirates, merciless captains infamous for murder, highway robbery, and looking damn good in spandex, and make them ordinary people in the middle of the 70s and watch them just try and make a life for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's first dildo

Cloaked with large, bulbous shades and a base ball cap that made his blond curls shape themselves into an unflattering mushroom shape, Amadeo stepped off the bus, a few blocks down from his intended destination. The streets of the down town area was lit with warm neon colors, mostly pink, from the glowing billboards. Tubes of light were bent into letters and the shapes of curvaceous women, advertising less than innocent products and services.

But Amadeo wasn’t here to go to watch a strip tease, or to pick someone up at a club. Someone with his tastes probably wouldn’t find anyone to his liking in an area charged with so much male heterosexuality… But there was this one shop at the edge of the red light district that he had heard of some time ago in passing… and for weeks he had saved up some money and gathered his courage to step foot in it; meanwhile his libido had soared to new heights from sheer anticipation.

He’d never been to someplace like that, let alone owned anything one might find there. But he had grown so insatiably curious about… things. But his boyfriend was still so busy with medical school, and although they exchanged letters and called each other up on occasion… they hardly ever met up when they lived so far apart, and Rudolph was still too nervous to move things to the next level. Amadeo understood, he got scared sometimes too. But he had such a strong appetite for skin on skin that at times he felt like he might burst at the seems, and only sometimes did simple masturbation leave him satisfied. He had heard of the bath houses and clubs that had started to sprout up ever since he had dropped out of high school… The slowly growing acceptance and visibility that came with the new decade, and the growing popularity of peace and the emergence of the hippy lifestyle… He was so curious… but his loyalty to Rudy trumped all of it. His high school sweetheart… Amadeo didn’t care if he was shy, he could wait…

But Amadeo was here to buy a toy, since fingering himself in his mess of a bedroom at a shameful hour of the night just wasn’t cutting it anymore. He wanted to experience more, he wanted to know what it was like. He wanted to imagine what Rudy might feel like…

The shop was a small one, packed as tightly as fire safety laws would allow with wire racks which carried… an assortment of materials. There was a small pornography section, but the majority of the stock was brightly colored boxes, securely packaging the phalluses inside.

A clerk behind the cashier’s desk gave Amadeo a nod, looking casual. But Amadeo was too tense, he returned the nod but quickly hid behind one of the racks. He was still terrified of someone labelling him as a fag (his cover story for being here was that he was buying something for his girlfriend…  _ha_ ), it was something he had grown up with, and still he felt like he needed to hide it today, especially with his line of work… which wasn’t very legal and tended to foster a highly homophobic attitude, but that is a story for another time. Right now was dildos. Dildo time.

Amadeo found that there was a whole lot more to sex toys than just plastic dicks however, and for the time that he wandered around in that shop he definitely felt like he had bitten off more than he could chew. Cock rings, vibrators, strap-ons, probers and pleasers. costumes and fetish gear and items for every orifice, some so large it boggled the mind that they would ever fit into anything. Feeling suffocated in the tightly packed, low ceilinged, brick and concrete room, Amadeo finally left the place with a simple 7 incher and a bottle of lubricant. Tucked away into a discrete paper bag.

He reacquainted himself with the night air as soon as the door shut, breathing deep because he felt that somehow he might have been poisoned by the smell of cheap scented candles and silicone phalluses… but only coughed when he found that the air outside was probably just as polluted, if not more, by the frequent traffic and the density of chain smokers in the area. He coughed… and felt oddly relieved anyway… although the object in his hands seemed to burn his skin.

The trip back home felt agonizingly long. He felt like he was being stared at, even though the streets were nearly empty at this hour, and the bus, aside from the driver of mysterious origins, had only carried a pair of women who looked to be coming back home from the late shift, and a lone homeless man in the back seat. The paper bag crinkled under Amadeo’s fingers, numerous creases all over it’s surface had already left it soft.

Soft…

Like the texture of this magenta colored cock, after he’d brought it home and unwrapped it. To be honest he hadn’t been all that sure what to make of all the ‘features’ that had been splattered over the box’s tacky front. Silicone? He thought that stuff had just been for hospitals and what not. He’d thought it was a type of plastic, and so he’d expected the object to be a whole lot stiffer and well… plastic.

But this was good. It was more realistic, wasn’t it? Amadeo’s hands shook slightly as he held it in his hands, examining it and testing it’s weight. There was a suction cup on base, probably so he could stick it somewhere and not have to strain his hands when he was… y’know.  
looking at it now… the impending task seemed a little daunting, so despite Amadeo’s excitement he left it there on his bed beside it’s wrappings while he got himself something to drink… or maybe several drinks. Mmm cream liquor.

liquid confidence bolstering his moral, Amadeo rejoined his new body-less lover in the bedroom and set everything in order for a thorough fucking… er… masturbation. Whatever, he was drunk. He’d even dragged his phone across his (admittedly small) house so that he could call Rudolph up if the urge struck him. The phone cord was taught, a death trap for anyone walking by and not paying attention… okay maybe not a death trap, Amadeo just liked being dramatic sometimes.

His new toy jut out from the wall side of his bed, perverse and at just the right height. It drooped slightly as Amadeo started to remove his clothes… and then started to fondle himself.

…He wasn’t really sure what he was doing. He hadn’t really talked to anyone about it, and only really could guess at what he should do based on over hearing someone else, or when he and his gang would exchange stories about their sexual conquests… Amadeo of course had made all of his tales up. Not that he hadn’t had girlfriends in his youth, he wouldn’t have been able to lie convincingly otherwise, but he was still a virgin and… he was very worried that he might end up hurting himself.  
But he did know that it was probably a good idea to work his way up to penetration, to sort of help himself relax and stretch… like he was leading up to the main event, he guessed, and he was no stranger to fingering anyway.

Amadeo’s nerves quickly melted away in a stream of sweat and alcohol. His lust bubbled up at the tip of his cock as he stroked it, slow and steady even though every nerve ending screamed at him for release. His eyes kept straying to the purple phallus on the wall, less than a foot away from where he sat, playing with his cock. The color was a bit weird… but it was still strangely enticing, the way the rod had been shaped, the smooth curve of the head, the veiny texture… It wasn’t as big as his boyfriend’s thing (that glorious piece of meat was huge oh god <3) but it was easy to pretend. He remembered that one time Rudolph had let him go down on him… god had that been a fun time.

Hands busy, Amadeo shifted, keeping his balance with a shoulder on the wall, and tentatively licked the round head… it didn’t really taste like anything, but Amadeo felt dirty for trying, and that felt like so many levels of good. He plunged his fingers into his twitching pucker, slick and sensitive from all the teasing Amadeo had put himself through. He was glad he’d gotten the lube… it worked so much better than spit.

He could feel his own climax approaching already, sooner than he’d wanted. But he needed it too badly, so even when he slowed the hand on his prick it still spasmed in his palm, spreading something slick over the wall just like Amadeo’s tongue as it swiped over the fat purple silicone glans.

He moaned, his his stomach felt sore, the muscles around his probing fingers clenched tightly, and Amadeo had to go still as he caught his breath, waves of orgasm making him twitch until the pleasure had finished washing over him…

God, that had come up on him fast. It usually took more for him to orgasm, but he supposed he was just particularly sensitive tonight…  
The long phallus was still staring him down, the tip prodded him in the cheek… He was still quite horny, but he would need a minute before he could get it up again, so Amadeo decided to indulge his curiosity and fantasies.

He never removed his fingers from his ass, he still probed and stretched, his arm ached slightly from the angle but it was a position that he had grown used to after doing it so many times, so he was easily distracted by the feeling of cock in his mouth, sliding past his lips and tickling the back of his mouth. It wasn’t even a real one and Amadeo still felt himself get so randy at the thought anyway. He wanted to swallow more of it, but he didn’t fancy dealing with his gag reflex right now.

slurping, wet sounds echoed through the room as Amadeo sucked off his toy, enjoying the texture and how it warmed up in his mouth, his fingers were noisy too as he started thrusting them in and out vigorously, pummeling his prostate even when the organ felt so lazy from orgasm. But it worked, it bordered on over-stimulation but he was just so worked up about all this, he barely even felt the stretch anymore…

He couldn’t wait any longer, Amadeo’s prick had already risen to the occasion once again, young blood making it an angry swollen red… he was harder than ever before, and finally-  _finally_ …

slipping out and off Amadeo wiped his hand with a tissue and poured an ample helping of lube over the purple dildo. He spread it around some, but he didn’t waste another second before turning around and raising his ass into the air, getting into position. The feeling of something long and hard poking at him made his cock jump, and Amadeo pressed back onto it…

It didn’t just slide in like he’d expected, instead it had taken the easier path of sliding up between his cheeks. That had been exhilarating in its own right, but Amadeo was to horny to handle any more teasing, and reached back to grab the fuck toy, and fumbled to keep it in place as it finally, slowly, agonizingly, pressed inside of him… millimeter by millimeter he felt it slide in, smooth but with just enough texture… A moan escaped Amadeo’s lips his breathing turned into sighs, hitching with each tiny increment of new length. God, it felt so good… oh god, he could only imagine what his boyfriend’s member would feel like, all 9 inches solid and hot as his god damn adorable flushed face.

He clenched around the length, somehow pulling in more all of it’s own accord, but before long there was nothing left to fill Amadeo up with anymore. He was stuffed to the hilt, and he really did feel full. He’d never experienced anything that penetrated him so deeply. He wanted to squirm, but every little movement sent a chill up his spine and he didn’t want it to be over too soon. His cock ached after being left to hang for so long, when Amadeo looked down between his legs he could see it there, filled with so much blood, his foreskin stretched so tight across the length that the head was completely exposed… just the lightest brush of air made him shiver. It was dripping with his previous orgasm, and a new one just on the horizon. Oh what a sight he probably was…

Looking back up, Amadeo’s lust heavy eyes lighted on his phone, and clumsily reached for it, dialing the number he he knew so well he could do it with his eyes shut, and as it were he had to close his eyes, because moving just that much had made the cock inside him slide out and in, just the slightest amount. He was reeling.

"hello?" A familiar voice came up on the other line, the transmission crackled only a little. Amadeo breathed, trying to keep his lust contained.  
"Rudy…You’re not busy are you? Not in public?" He felt so dirty… he knew that Rudolph would get so flustered once he realized what this call was about… and that just made Amadeo that much hornier.

"Amadeo? What- no, I’m at home… you sound weird, are you okay?" The man on the other end asked innocently.

"Good…" Amadeo got onto his hands and knees, sliding partially off the toy. He let out a whimper. "Let me tell you what I got today… I wanted to share it with you." Rudolph was already making awkward sounds, confused and then realizing just why Amadeo had probably just moaned, and what kind of call this probably was.

"Oh my gosh Amadeo, you’re so embarrassing…" It was so nice hearing Rudolph talk, it was so fun to tease him like this… he knew that if what he was saying was really bothering him then he could easily just hang up the phone. But he wasn’t so…

"I got a dildo today… My first one…" Amadeo began recounting his tale, slowly picking up a rhythm, reveling in the feeling of being thrust into like this… and he told Rudolph every little detail, asking how it made him feel, wanting to turn him on and make him feel just as horny as he was right now… He took great pride in himself when that familiar shaky tone came up in Rudolph’s voice, proof that what he was saying was working…

"Touch yourself Rudy…  _mnh_ ~ for me? I miss you so much, I got this thing so I could pretend I was with you… _haah_ ~” Rudolph had dissolved into mostly mumbles. He was probably already fondling himself anyway, even if Amadeo hadn’t asked him to.

Amadeo closed his eyes, went quiet as he listened to Rudolph for a moment, then he was speeding up again, learning just how he needed to thrust himself back on his imaginary boyfriend and simultaneously rotate his hips to get _just_  the right angle, and  _there_ -

“ _Oh!_ \- oh  _god_   _Rudy_ \- fuck, it feels so good, you feel so good-  _aah!_ " It seemed that Amadeo had found the trick to pleasuring his prostate gland. Look ma, no hands!

After that point on he started fucking himself on the rod with as much energy as he could muster, moaning into the phone and muttering lewd things into his boyfriend’s ear. He wanted to pace himself so he could synchronize with Rudy… but he was hopeless and too far gone to stop himself now. He reached between his legs and started to jerk himself off once again, and only a few rough strokes later he was cumming messily onto his bed sheets again. His ass felt pleasantly sore, and still, so wonderfully full.

Orgasm washing over him, Amadeo listened to his boyfriend over the phone, loud breaths and quiet whimpers, He peaked too, and then they were settling down together, quiet and tired. Hard breathing was their complements to each other on a job well done.

"I love you, Rudolph." Amadeo said quietly, sleep pulling at him.

"you too, Amadeo…" he answered, just as quiet, the adoration in his voice clear as day to Amadeo even through the static of the phone, and he was glad for making the purchase that he had.


End file.
